NO FUN ALLOWED
NO FUN ALLOWED was the 1st tournament of Season 3 and the 11th tournament overall of the CPUCS, airing on March 17th, 2019. The tournament video on YouTube is titled "DARK VINCE AWAKENS: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament" and was hosted by Alpharad and JoSniffy. Dark Vincent made his debut, taking the tournament by storm along with Dark Ken, with the two of them making it all the way to Semifinals before being stopped by Audible Link and King Dedede respectively. Audible Link took the tournament, but Dark Vince returned in Thug Finals to challenge Audible Link, seeing some hidden potential inside the (now two-time) tournament champion. Dark Vince defeated Audible Link, turning his own bombs against him and effectively gimping him with a Down Air, causing the timeline to temporarily collapse. The episode was titled "DARK VINCE AWAKENS" in the recap episode, "THE VINCENT SAGA: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Highlights." Plot The tournament begins normally, until the final battle of Round 1, where a mysterious fighter, Dark Vince, shows up. According to Dark Vince, he revealed to the commentators that he is Vincent from the timeline where ToyConvict was good at the game, winning PRISON BREAK and taking over the world. That timeline's Vincent became bitter and hate-filled, causing him to become Dark Vince. Dark Vince soundly beats his Light Realm counterpart, and then defeats Little Mac. Meanwhile, his henchman, Dark Ken, beats Rosalina and Inkling. However, Dedede and Audible Link beat Dark Vince and Dark Ken respectively, and Audible Link goes on to win. Seeing some potential in the Season 2 Champion, Dark Vince takes on Audible Link in Thug Finals, and uses the champion's Remote Bombs to his advantage, blowing them up using his grenades and spiking him with a down air, causing the timelines to temporarily collapse. Notable Moments * After Link's first match sponsored by Audible.com, Alpharad jokes that "If you guys like Audible Link, be sure to click the 'audible link' in the description below", followed by forced laughter from the other commentators. Ironically, Audible Link goes on to win the tournament. * Dark Ken (disguised as the Light Realm Ken), after winning an anti-climatic match against Rosalina, proudly proclaims to the audience "I did it!". The commentators laugh at the suggestion that the fight was intense and difficult (especially considering his opponent), with Alpharad commenting "You sure did!" It is worth noting that Ken was the second worst player at the time of this episode. * Palutena tries to edgeguard Inkling, but fails. For this reason, she teleports to do it again, but Inkling reads the teleport and responds with his back air, knocking her offstage. * In the battle against Ryu, the Ice Climbers suffer an early setback when Nana is KO'd early in the match, leaving Popo by himself with few options. To the surprise of the commentators, Popo manages to single handedly take two of Ryu's stocks and get a very good percent lead before being KO'd, leading them to joke that Sopo took the game by himself. * Dark Vincent appears in the bracket, challenging Vincent to determine who is stronger. Vincent defends himself valiantly, but his dark counterpart defeats him by using Vincent's poor recovery (Soaring Axe Kick) to his advantage. * To the surprise of the hosts, Little Mac manages to gimp Dark Vincent without moving from the stage. Despite this, Dark Vincent defeats Little Mac, once more taking advantage of his opponent's poor recovery (Rising Uppercut). * When it seems Dark Vincent is going to cheese King Dedede for another victory, the king of Dreamland spikes him to the blast zone, saving the timeline from his wrath. At least for now. (See below... ����) *In Thug Finals, Dark Vincent makes an intelligent (and Vincent-leveled disrespectful) move and uses his own bombs twice in a row to trigger Audible Link's bombs and effectively gimp Link with a down air, even though he was already defeated with inadequate recovery. This victory collapses the timeline, to the horror of the commentators. Tournament Results Thug Finals Results Trivia * The tournament video has a specially made intro to the music of "Fighting Gold"''https://jojo.fandom.com/wiki/Fighting_Gold from the anime series, Jojo Bizarre's Adventure''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo%27s_Bizarre_Adventure'', ''created by /u/Dzejkobikhttps://www.reddit.com/user/Dzejkobik/ on the CPUCS subreddithttps://www.reddit.com/r/CPUCS/. * NO FUN ALLOWED was the first tournament with a very heavy plot; while previous tournaments had smaller elements of lore, such as the sponsorships, rivalries, and ToyConvict, NO FUN ALLOWED was the first to focus around the effect of what the characters did and introduce larger elements like the Dark Realm. * This was the first CPU tournament where the video title uses the phrase 'Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament' as a sub-title rather than as part of the main title. ** Previous tournament videos all had either adjectives (e.g. 'INSANE') or proper nouns (e.g. 'Piranha Plant's') before the phrase for the video title. ** This also started the trend of using the phrase as a sub-title, which would go unbroken until the first episode of Season 4, TIMESKIP. * This was the first CPU tournament where the video's thumbnail used completely new art and not an in-game screenshot, a practice that would continue with few interruptions throughout Season 3 and beyond. ** Palutena is prominently featured on the thumbnail despite performing relatively unremarkably in this tournament. This is likely due to Palutena being one of Alpharad's mains. * This is the first appearance of the Dark Realm, as that is where Thug Finals was held. ** This would also mean Midgar is part of the Dark Realm, though it appeared in regular Light Realm tournaments before and after Season 3 . * NO FUN ALLOWED featured 3 new fighters, bringing the total number of fighters who had participated in the CPUCS up to this point being 73. * This is the only episode of season 3 that PG Incineroar is included in (not counting Thug Finals in THE BEACH EPISODE) Gallery THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 9.png|Link finishing off King K. Rool with an up tilt in his first ever battle as Audible Link. THE VINCENT SAGA Rosalina Highlight.png|Rosalina & Luma using their forward smash against Dark Ken, taking one of his stocks. THE VINCENT SAGA Inkling Highlight 2.png|Inkling defeating Palutena with an off-stage Back Air. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Vincent Highlight.png|Dark Vincent using his up smash against Vincent to take away one of his stocks. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 8.png|Vincent, reading Dark Vincent's moves, prepares to knock him out using his Down Air.. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Vincent Highlight 2.png|Dark Vincent parrying a forward smash from Vincent. THE VINCENT SAGA Little Mac Highlight.png|Little Mac taking out a stock from Dark Vincent using his down smash. THE VINCENT SAGA Little Mac Failure.png|Little Mac attempting to recover using his Rising Uppercut, but failing as he's too far away from the ledge. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Vincent Highlight 3.png|Dark Vincent taking a stock from King Dedede using his up smash. THE VINCENT SAGA King Dedede Highlight 2.png|King Dedede evening the game against Dark Vincent using his back air. THE VINCENT SAGA King Dedede Highlight 3.png|King Dedede handing Dark Vincent his first loss in the CPUCS using his down air. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 10.png|Audible Link finishing off King Dedede using his back aerial in finals. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Vincent Highlight 4.png|Dark Vincent teabagging against Audible Link in the Thug Finals, echoing Vincent. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Vincent Highlight 5.png|Dark Vincent nullifing a Remote Bomb from Audible Link using his own grenade in the Thug Finals. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Vincent Highlight 6.png|Dark Vincent finishing Audible Link with his Down Air, collapsing the timeline. Tournament Video https://youtu.be/MYt7sIQqqqk References Category:Tournament Category:Season 3